Nero, Number Two
|Pages = 22 |Year = |Stardate = |Reference = |Image2 = Nero issue 2 RI cover.jpg }} Captured by the Klingons, Nero and the crew of the Narada are condemned to work on the prison asteroid of Rura Penthe for the rest of their natural lives... Summary On Rura Penthe, Nero grapples with a Klingon dog as two guards look on, betting on which one will win. It appears as Nero is losing the fight when he suddenly punches the beast in the face, ripping one of the fangs from its jaw. Jumping onto the beast's hide, Nero launches the sharp tooth into its eye, knocking it to the floor. The guards look on, laughing. "Never bet against a Romulan," one says, before dragging Nero back to his "hole". The Romulan remains determined for the fights are keeping him strong as the years go by. Years later, Nero is brought before Koth, the commander of Rura Penthe. He tells Nero that the Narada is still in orbit and that he admires his silence and determination all this time, but promises they will break him soon enough. Nero is not phased. He knows his ship is there; he can feel her waiting for him. The commander continues to explain how Nero has made fifty-seven escape attempts, killing twenty-two guards, and that he should be dead. But for the first time in history, Rura Penthe has turned a profit in the mines, all thanks to the Narada crew. They are worth more to him alive than dead. Back in the mines, the crew are working away under guard. Nero continues to hack at away at a piece of rock but all he can see is Spock's face, the one who betrayed the Romulan people, the one who betrayed him. More days pass, which turn into months, into years. Ten years go by, then fifteen, then twenty years have passed. Nero is talking to a figure in a dark passageway, Quocch is his name. He sells Nero a drug, one that can quiet his mind and allow him to see her again, his love. He begs her to come with him on the Narada but she doesn't want to. "You'll be back soon enough," she says. "Captain...?" comes a voice. It is Ayel. He says he has found someone who can help them, a Human named Clavell. They all meet in a quiet corner. Clavell is suprised to meet "the one who does not speak", as he says. Ayel interrupts saying he speaks for the captain. Clavell explains that he is a stellar catogapher who was captured taking scans of Klingon territory. He says he can help them locate when and where the black hole opened up, where Spock appeared, but he senses Nero is planning something big... and he wants in. Back in his cell, Nero realizes something. The drugs he has been taking have done more than ease his mind, they have opened it. It appears Romulans no longer have weaker physic abilities than Vulcans as once believed. He discovers he can communicate telepathically to Ayel, and tells him to help the human in anyway possible. For the first time in years, Nero believes there is actually a chance at escape, that he may yet be able to exact his revenge on Spock. In orbit of Rura Penthe, the Narada is being held in a quarantine field. Two Klingon engineers are onboard trying to figure out how the ship's systems work, but every time they pull one piece out it grows back, to their frustration. One of them realizes the importance of their task; if they can uncover its secrets, they will be sent back to Qo'nos heroes. Then suddenly, a computer console comes to life. The first Klingon is excited that they have got it working, but the other realizes it wasn't anything they did. Before they can do anything else, a shock rips through the systems and electrocutes them both. On the surface, Clavell believes Spock has not arrived yet but there is a problem. He cannot calculate exactly where he will arrive using the basic tools at his disposal. In fact, he is not sure that a computer exists anywhere that is capable of doing it. But Nero knows he can find one, for Clavell has given him hope. The guards then interrupt them both. "Nero!", they shout, "You're coming with us." Back in orbit, the Narada is powering up. Its weapon systems open fire on the field generators and then on the surface of the asteroid. Nero is taken to a cell where a guard holds the weapon he used to defend the Narada all those years ago. He tells Nero to take a good look as it is the last piece of Romulus he will ever see. This is going to be Nero's last interrogation, his silence ends today. Five minutes later, Ayel is patiently waiting in his cell when he hears a voice, "Ayel," it says. It is Nero. "The wait is over." Nero has killed the Klingons and freed himself. He, Ayel, Clavell, and Quocch fight their way to a docked shuttlecraft, where they head for the ship, leaving Rura Penthe behind them. Ayel reports all systems are online but the helm is locked out. There is a course already laid in and he neither him or Nero can change it. The ship begins to move by itself. Nero gazes out through the viewscreen. "Where are you taking us?" he says, "Have you found Spock?" [[Nero, Number Three|'TO BE CONTINUED']] Memorable Quotes "I can see his face everywhere. The one who betrayed us." : - Nero, in the Klingon mines "Here's your dose. But price goes up. Getting harder to sneak this in. You pay Quocch what Quocch wants, Quocch gets you what you need." : - '''Quocch', the smuggler, to Nero "So. Nero. "The one who does not speak". You're something of a legend around here. The guards think you're a demon straight from Gre'thor." : - Clavell, to Nero "You'd better have a new stash of Tri-ox arriving for me, Quochh, or I'll throw you in solitary!'" "''Why you ask me that? Are you stupid? Whole ''point of contraband is keep it quiet! : - Klingon guard and Quochh "You did it! It's online!" "But I didn't touch anything! It just turned on by its–" : - Klingon engineers, just before being electrocuted on the Narada "Ayel. The wait is over" : - Nero, telepathically to Ayel "How do you know that thing's not gonna fire on us?" "She won't. She's waiting for us. ''She's waiting for me" : - '''Clavell and Nero, approaching the Narada Appendices Background Information * The issue sold an estimated 8,762 copies in comic specialty stores in . http://www.icv2.com/articles/news/16022.html These figures do not cover copies sold in bookstores, etc. * This issue was available in two covers. The primary cover by the issue's artist David Messina featured Nero while the retail incentive cover featured a photo of . * The story is partly based on a deleted sequence from . Nero's line "The wait is over" appeared in the film's trailers and served as a promotional tagline. http://film-book.com/star-trek-2009-deleted-scene-klingons-interrogate-nero/ * The story also suggests there is a psychic link between Nero and the Narada, and reveals the reason why Nero's right ear is shorter than the other (due to a fight with a Klingon "dog"). * The smuggler's name is spelled as both "Quocch" and "Quochh". Creators *Based on Star Trek, created by Gene Roddenberry. * Writers: ** Tim Jones and Mike Johnson ** Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman (story) * Artists: ** David Messina (line art, cover art) ** Giovanna Niro (color art) ** Chris Mowry (letter art) * Editor: ** Scott Dunbier See also * Star Trek: Countdown * References ;Clavell: Rura Penthe inhabitant ;Koth: a one-eyed Klingon, commander of Rura Penthe ;Quocch: Rura Penthe inhabitant and contraband smuggler ;Tri-ox: a calming drug Ayel; black hole; captain; cargo hold; PADD; disruptor; Federation; Gre'thor; Helm; Human; Klingon; Klingon monster dog; Mek'leth; mining; mining vessel; Narada; Nero; Neutral zone; Romulan; Romulus; Klingon shuttlecraft; Quarantine field; Qo'noS; Rura Penthe; Starfleet; Stellar cartographer; Spock; Telepathy; Vulcan; warp drive External link * it:Nero, numero due Nero, Number 2